What You Did For Me
by TheDarkDoctor
Summary: The Riddler gets himself in a spot of trouble with The Penguin. Scarecrow/Riddler rated for character death, blood, and for cursing if that honestly needs to be put down.


A/n Okay so I need things to occupy my internet time while I'm waiting for New Years and can therefore update My Life at Gotham High. Until then, I'll write little things like these.

Disclaimer: I in now way own Batman or any of the characters, but I do cosplay and role play as The Riddler.

* * *

"What the hell did you do," John yelled. Edward was practically in tears. He had some how managed to piss of The Penguin, who now had thugs breaking into the hideout they shared. They had been backed into the very back room, barricading the door to buy just a bit of time. They both knew there wasn't a hope they would escape, and that they were probably going to die that night, but at least this would buy them their last few minutes together.

"I don't know," he yelled back. "I was visiting him and just-" he stopped. "Fuck."

"What," John asked raising an eyebrow. Edward took off his hat, pushing his red hair back with his fingers.

"I knocked down that vase," he said. "The new one. No wonder he's so pissed."

"He's trying to kill you because you broke a vase," John asked. "That's fucking ridiculous." Edward nodded before noticing something. There was a loose tile on the ceiling. If they could climb through it, than there'd be a chance of them avoiding the capture. "What are you staring at?"

"Up there." He pointed out the tile. "Do we keep a ladder back here." John nodded and ran to grab it. "Okay you're stronger than me. If you go up first you'll be able to pull me up." John nodded again, helping his boyfriend place the ladder correctly and then walked up it, pushing the tile into the hidden attic and climbing into it. He put his hands down to grab Edward, but instead the younger man moved the tile back into place. "If they can't find me here than they're going to keep looking. That puts us both in a lot of danger."

"Eddie," he yelled angrily, feeling like he had been tricked. He was the one that was supposed to protect them. That was his job, not Edward's. Now he could loose him forever because of this. He heard the men break through the barricade. He had to move quickly.

"How come there's only two of you," he heard Edward ask. The two guys laughed cruelly.

"You're only The Riddler," one of them said. "Everyone went home. You're not exactly a threat. Although, your friend is a bit of one. Where is he anyway?" John looked around wildly. He needed to find a way to get down. If he just jumped down they may panic and shoot them both, and he was trying to make it so Edward didn't die. He spotted a loose ceiling tile, lifting it to reveal a vent. How come he never knew about these?

"He's gone," Edward said. "Scarecrow escaped. I think it may have been out of a hidden door, cause I have no idea where he went." He slowly made his way down the vent, having to not make a single sound. Any noise could easily get his lover killed.

"He just left you behind," one thug laughed. "Aren't you two dating? Show's how much he seems to care about you." John growled, beginning to see red. When he got over there, he was going to make them see their worst nightmares come to life.

"Oh, I guess your right," Edward said, probably shrugging. John felt his heart drop. He knew what the other man was doing, but it hurt all the same. He finally came to the bottom of the vent, and began crawling towards the loose piece of wall at the end.

"Penguin wanted you to suffer," a thug began saying. John slid the piece wall out of the way. "So we'll just take you down like this." He moved all the wall just in time to see the thug shoot Edward in the chest. The red-head fell to the floor, dead. He started seeing red once again, and slid on the gas mask he kept in his pocket and filled the room with fear toxin. He walked in, watching the pair of deadbeats writhe on the floor, screaming about spiders and heights. Then a he heard a familiar scream.

"I didn't cheat!" Could it be? "Please, daddy! Stop! I didn't cheat, I promise!" John ran over to Edward. The boy was curled in fetal position on the floor, screaming and crying. He was in hysterics, but he was alive. John grabbed him and carried him bridal style out of the room, laying him down on the couch. "Daddy, please stop!" He was practically sobbing. John had seen him like this plenty of times, there was still the sick fascination he held for his lover's fear.

"Save your energy," he shushed him, petting slightly. "You know that it only gets worse." Still, how did he survive? John saw a small object peeking out of Edward's pocket, right where the bullet had been aimed. He took it out to see a metal crow with a bullet in it, and saw a tag come off. 'Happy anniversary John, from Eddie'. Their anniversary was a week away. What would have been his gift saved his boyfriends life. He smirked and stood up, throwing a blanket over the younger man before walking out of the room.

He walked in the gas infested room, looking down at the two thugs. They were still in hysterics, even with their light dosage. John picked up their guns, aiming them at their heads.

"Sweet dreams mother fuckers." Bang bang.

Screaming.

Silence.


End file.
